


Holding On To What's His

by Magicandmalice



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Clyde, Light Bondage, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Mention of Outdoor Sex, Mentions of Feminization, Possessive Behavior, Talk of Killer Stensland, top stensland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “You’re going to kill him” It wasn’t a question and Stensland had no reason to lie. Clyde already knew the answer.“Of course.” Stensland said.





	Holding On To What's His

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd please forgive

Stensland sat at the bar top at Duck Tape. Eyes locked on the mountain of a man that was the bartender. Clyde Logan, sex on legs and the sweetest guy Stensland could ever remember meeting in… well ever. He was also the love of his life. Stensland kept waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him, for something to go wrong, his luck in love was just never this good and he just knew something was bound to happen and take Clyde away from him.

“You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.” Came the smooth, deep, drawl as a drink was slid in front of him

Stensland couldn’t help the lovesick smile that curled his lips as he met Clyde’s warm brown eyes. 

“Not frowning just thinking is all.” Stensland said as he grabbed the drink CLyde had made for him. Sweet and fruity and a shockingly vibrant pink. Just the way he liked it.

“Well whatever you’re thinking of Darlin’ don’t let it get you to upset. Bar closes in twenty minutes and I have a surprise for you tonight.” Clyde said, a secretive little glint in his eyes before he moved off to help a client trying to wave him down.

Stensland felt himself warm a bit all over and knew it wasn’t from the drink, at least not only from the drink. When Clyde said he had a surprise for him it always meant he was in for something special. One time it had been a night out in the woods camping, Clyde riding him hard and slow under the stars until the sun had began coming up and they had passed out from exhaustion. Another had seen Clyde bring out the prettiest dark purple lace and satin number, sadly it hadn’t lasted long as Stensland had eventually ripped it in his eagerness to have Clyde. So he could only imagine what tonight would hold. Each time Clyde had managed to give Stensland the chance to indulge in one of his fantasies or kinks he had tried to hide. 

Stensland was still trying to figure out some of Clyde’s own, so far no luck though. He could be such a tight lipped bastard when he wanted to be. Always saying all he wanted was Stensland in whatever way he could have him. Surely there was some fantasy hiding behind those kind eyes and…

“Now that’s and ass a man should get down on his knees and worship.” 

Crude words from an unfamiliar voice to his right broke Stensland from his thoughts. Turning his head he took in the new comer. Short blond hair, bottle green eyes, a little shorter than Stensland himself but stockier, more muscle around the arms, chest, and legs. His t-shirt and shorts displaying his build nicely. Not a bad looking man all said. Following his line of sight, Stensland near bit through his tongue as he saw the man looking at Clyde, currently bent over under the bar to grab a new bottle of something to replace an empty one. Ass hugged lovingly by tight jeans and on full display to the guy standing next to Stensland.

Obviously this guy was from out of town or he would know Clyde is off limits.

“That’s incredibly rude.” Stensland snapped. He had once tried to be nice to anyone and everyone. Never wanting to be the on to cause upset or controversy amongst others. But in the last year, since h had gotten together with Clyde, he had discovered that when it came to anyone hitting on his partner he was much more inclined to go for the throat with no warning. 

“Excuse me?” Blondie turned to him, eyebrow raised as he looked at Stensland.

“You’re obviously not from around here, that kinda talk is incredibly rude. If you want any kind of decent service and not to be kicked out I suggest you keep such comments to yourself and act a bit more respectful.” Stensland said.

“Mind your own business string bean.” Blondie snapped.

“Everything alright over here Stens?” Clyde asked as he stepped up to them.

“Depends on…” Stensland started only to be interrupted by the asshole next to him.

“Everything is fine. I was just talking with my new friend here. A beer for both of us if you don’t mind. Whatever you have is fine.” Stensland glared at the other as he spoke to Clyde. 

“Coming right up.” Clyde says, casting one last glance at Stens before going to grab the drinks.

“You always this rude? In these parts…” Stensland started only to be cut off once again.

“I don’t care if you think i’m rude or not. What are you gonna do lecture me all night String Bean? Sorry I have more interesting plans that involve my dick and that bartenders ass or mouth. While you are gonna drink that beer when that bartender gets back and then you are gonna leave.” Sneered Blondie.

“Actually you are going to be the one to leave.” Stensland snarled, just in time for Clyde to come back with drinks in hand. Setting them down on the bar top, he looked slowly from one man to the other.

“What’s going on Stens?” Clyde asked.

“This asshole is being beyond rude. I will not sit here and listen to someone talk about you the way he is.” Stensland pouted. 

He wouldn’t do anything about the dick right now, to many people around and he didn’t want to start a fight in Clyde’s bar and give him more work or worry. But he had no doubt he would teach this guy some manners.  
“All I said was that you were attractive and I wouldn’t mind taking you out tonight.” Blondie defended. 

“Liar.” Stensland muttered. 

“I see. Finish your beer and then I must ask you to leave. Stens why don’t you come sit behind the bar with me for a few minutes. I’ll get Millie to close up for the night and we can head out. Sound good?” Clyde asked, focusing fully on Stensland.

“... I suppose.” 

“Come on now, no pouting or you won’t get your surprise.” Clyde laughed. Flipping up the entrance from Stensland to walk behind the bar. Placing a sweet kiss on his this lips, making sure the man that had Stensland so upset got a good view. 

Stensland smiled up at him and turned his back on blondie as he moved to the other end of the bar. While he was happy Clyde was dismissing the other and making sure his interest wasn’t returned, Stensland was not about to let this slide. He had enough things to worry about breaking he and Clyde apart. He didn’t need others adding to his worries. He would need to make sure Blondie wouldn’t ever be a threat to their happiness again. While he waited for Clyde to come back from talking to Millie he began to plan.

 

******************

Panting, Stensland collapsed into a damp, sweat and cum covered mess onto Clyde’s equally messy chest.the two of them gasping for air as their bodies cooled and calmed. Raising himself up on trembling arms, Stensland smiled down at Clyde. Enjoying the sight of him bound and gagged beneath him, skin still flushed, white smeared across his chest and abdomen, cock slowly softening. 

“My beautiful Clyde. So good for me.” Stensland cooed as he pulled out of Clyde’s ass and began to untie him. Massaging feeling back into arms and legs and giving small gentle kisses and continuing to chant praise to Clyde. It was something he had discovered early on. Nothing made the bigger man melt like praise, at being told what a good job he had done or how much he had pleased Stensland. Stensland made sure to offer as many words of praise as he could, all too happy to give them to Clyde.

After Stensland had cleaned them both up and they were curled around on another in bed, sharing sleepy kisses and touches, Clyde finally spoke.

“You’re gonna go after that man aren’t you?” Clyde asked, his voice relaxed and on the edge of sleep.  
“The things he said about you… yes I am. I warned him to stop and he just continued on, rude as could be. I might not be able to stop people from looking at you, you are entirely too sexy for your own good i’ll have you know, but I won’t tolerate the type of disrespect that man showed you. You are mine Clyde Logan, I will not let anyone try to change that.” Stensland swore as he wrapped his arms tighter around Clyde’s broad back.

“Possessive much? Why don’t you just tattoo your name on me.” Clyde huffed in amusement.

“Don’t think it hasn’t crossed my mind. Maybe not my name, but a nice little symbol or something.” Stensland teased. It was a recurring joke between them, that was honestly only half a joke. If Stensland could ever settle on a design Clyde would have already gotten it he was sure. 

There was silence for a short while and Stensland thought Clyde had fallen asleep. He was proven wrong only a few moments later when Clyde spoke up once more.

“You’re going to kill him” It wasn’t a question and Stensland had no reason to lie. Clyde already knew the answer.

“Of course.” Stensland said.

“I want to be there this time. If you’re killing for me, it’s only fair I get to be there to witness it.” Clyde whispered pulling Stensland closer. 

“Anything you want. I love you babe.” Stensland breathed. Clyde really was the love of his life, his soulmate. And Stensland would do anything to keep him.

“Love you too Darlin’.” Clyde murmured as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Stensland found himself not far behind as he fell asleep with a smile on his face and plans of murder in his head. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Came say hi to me at Magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
